Len's Puberty Talk!
by dplusjluv21
Summary: Follow up to my first story, this time with uke!Len. Summary: I was only innocently sitting while doing homework, when Len entered with some questions about his...ahem...BODY. The only thing I can do is keep myself from practically raping him.


A/N: Okay, I just thought of this randomly, because my mom was kind of talking about this with me (not the porn part, of course!). Yah, so...that's it. Hope you enjoy!

(Slightly Based on Banana Ice Doujinshi!)

[Kaito's POV]

"Nii-sama!" I hear a little boy's voice, most likely Len's.

"Mm hm, yes Len-kun?" The blonde leans against the door frame.

"C-Can I ask you a question?"

"Oh yeah, sure, I'm done with homework. What is it?"

"I'm...too shy to say it." I sigh, wondering what it could be.

"Okay, Len-kun. Sit here and close the door." He does, and sits on the edge on my messy bed filled with papers of Calculus problems. His head is down, and he has a huge blush on his face and neck.

"So, what's bothering you?" I ask.

"Well, I've been looking at my body lately-" Shit. Any time a puberty-age kid starts off with that sentence, you'd better be prepared for an awkward situation.

"Uh-huh, go on Len-kun." I say shakily.

"Well, I've been looking at my body lately...and I think that...that..."

"What?"

"That my..._you know_...that it's too small.

Holy crap.

What do I say.

What do I do.

What the actual fuck.

"Uh...w-why would you think that, Len-kun?"

"Because Nero-kun showed me a video on his computer of a man and a lady, and they were kind of...you know...doing it...and the guy's thing was _way_ bigger than mine...so, is mine too small?"

"Len, you said _Nero_ showed this to you?" Now that I'm mad, the suffix 'kun' is out of the picture.

"Uh-huh. It was really gross."

"Okay...well, um, this may sound weird, but...well, can I see it?'

"Huh?"

"Your..." _Crap, what do kids call that? _"..._you know_...can I see it?" It takes a couple of seconds for the blonde to realize what I've just asked him. No...I don't think so; he's way to naive.

"Er-um, I guess so." He strips in front of me, and for some reason it's turning me on. Well, I guess you could say I've always had something for the blonde, but I never act upon it.

"It's small isn't it!?" He yells, as I shush him. The last thing I want is for some of the girls to hear, considering their huge perverts and would just _die_ if they had the chance to listen in.

"I don't think so, and there's a way to make it bigger." Cringe. I don't even think I should be saying this. I see Len's face brighten up as he pulls up his trousers.

"Really!?" He says ecstatically. "How!? Tell me!"

Cringe.

"Er-um, you haven't possibly...um...done things by yourself, have you?" Cringe double cringe. I wonder how this will turn out.

"Like what?"

"Uh...you know what? Never mind, forget I asked."

"Eh!? Oh, I know how to make you talk!" Quickly, Len runs out of the room, leaving me curious on how he could _ever_ convince me to tell him about _jerking off_.

"If you tell me, I'll give you the last carton of ice cream..." Fuck, this kid knows me good. I have a severe weakness to ice cream. And although I really hate to admit this...I gave in.

_It tastes so wonderful!_ I think, as I eat a couple of spoonfuls of ice cream. I hear Len behind me, yelling out "Yes!" Shit, if only I could have tempted him with bananas to get out before he made me eat this delicious ice cream!

"Okay, I gave you what you want. Now tell me." He's so close to my face, and I'm getting super hard from it. Shit.

"Well...first pull your pants down again." He obeys my order, doing so faster than the first time. "Okay, now what?"

"Here, come sit on my bed, it'll be better that way." I also inform him to sit up on the pillows. He's going to need them, because I don't want him to bang his head on the headboard.

"Okay, um...just sit up and close your eyes." Once he does this, I hold his dick in my hand and begin to pump it. Too bad, because once I do this, Len's eyes immediately open up.

"What are you-"

"Okay, you can watch, but do so carefully." I pump him a couple more times, and then glide my hand upon the area, as I rub my thumb over the tip because of it's sensitivity. Immediately I hear the blond whine, and it's so _addicting_! I jerk harder, and I can feel his body twitching with each swift move of my hand. After a couple of minutes, I see some pre-cum gliding around his first hard-on.

"See? Now it's bigger." He looks down, and sees that what I've said is true.

"Yeah! But...Kaito-nii?"

"Uh-huh?"

"C-Can you...make me feel good more?" Oh God, you don't know how long I've waited for him to say this.

"Um...sure, I guess. You mind if I take off all your clothes?"

"I guess not..." I strip him of his shirt and suck on a part of his neck, causing him to fill my rich body with whines. Oh God, this is wonderful!

I move down and tease his nipples, using my tongue to gently lick the hardened tips that cause so much pleasure. Then I glide down to his navel, inserting my tongue into one of Len's three holes in his body (I'll get to the last one later.)

Then I arrive at his crotch, and this may sound perverted, but it's _beautiful! _I take the delicate skin into my mouth and suck hard, as my tongue fights for entry into his slit. He pants hard, whining like there's not tomorrow, and it's really turning me on.

"K-Kaito-nii..." _Oh my God he just whined my name!_ "...I feel, weird.."

I look up. "How, Len-kun?" Then I go at it again.

"My stomach...it-AH!" He cums, like, _super_ hard on my face and in my mouth. Of _course_, being the pervert I am, this is what I've _dreamed_ of happening! So I swallow, and it feels so heavenly.

"Ha...what was _that_?" Oh I am going to savor this moment forever.

"You _came_. That white stuff always comes out when you feel good. It felt good when I touched you, right?"

"..._yeah_..."

I swear I'm so close to just grabbing him and fucking him on the spot; but with extreme willpower, I don't.

"Well...there are other places that can make you feel good."

"Where?"

"Well there's you ass-I mean, your butt."

"My butt?"

"Uh-huh, it feels _real_ good when you do stuff to it."

"Well what are you waiting for?" I take this seriously, but before inserting a finger, I remember that Len's still a virgin, and this will definitely turn him off without something soft to 'open him up'.

"H-Hold on, I'm getting something." I grab a carton of lube from a secret drawer that can only be opened with a key.

"Here, I got some lube."

"What's that?" Aw, he's so naive it's adorable.

"It's something sticky to make it not hurt as much."

"It's gonna _hurt!?_"

"Ye-I mean, it always hurts you first time, but this will make it feel better."

"Um...okay. But please don't hurt me."

"Of course."

I insert a finger into the lube (with an excessive amount), and put it in his hole. At first he's whining, but then I notice him getting hard. Excellent.

I find a 'toy' in my room and put it in him too, but I remove everything once I notice signs of him cumming. That's supposed to happen next, with me.

"Okay, Len, I'm putting it in."

"What?"

"My...thing."

"Why?"

"Because this will make you feel good."

"Oh, okay." I put it in, and he starts screaming loud, and I'm afraid the girls will hear. At first I can tell it hurts because I see a tear on his cheek. Then I hear him yell, "More, Kaito-nii!" And I insert my whole length into him. I thrust extra hard, trying desperately to make him cum.

In a matter of seconds, I hear the blonde yelp loudly, and I know I've found his sweet spot. I put a hand on his length and pump it again.

"O-Oniichan, I'm c-cumming!" Both our bodies are covered in white, sticky stuff. I'm actually pretty amazed how a fourteen year old can cum so much. Then again, this _is_ his first time, and it _was_ pretty intense. But I frantically clean everything up before the girls-

"Oniichan, I-WHAT THE HECK!?" I turn around and see Miku, with a hand over her mouth. I'm speechless for a couple of seconds.

"M-M-Miku-chan...um...I can explain-"

"RIIIIN! GO GET THE CAMERA!"

"Wait, WHAT!?" Immediately I cover myself with the sheets, but it's no use. Rin is a super fast runner, so she snaps a pic of my junk along with Len's. I cover my crotch, and Len does so too.

"Oneechan! Why are you so perverted!?" Len wails.

"I'm not!" yells his twin, "I just love Yaoi!" She and Miku both squeal.

"Exactly! Rin-chan and I have been _waiting _for this to happen!" They fangirl, and we both close the door and lock it. Of course, Rin has the nerve to yell from behind the door, "_Hope he fucks you hard, Len!"_ Those damn fangirls.

"I-I'm sorry, Len-kun."

"Don't be! I loved it!"

"Okay. But, now that we're alone...you wanna-"

"Sure! As long as I get to top!" I stare at him.

"Okay, Len. The day that you give up bananas, I'll let you top." Ha, like_ that'll_ ever happen, the boy's addicted to them.

The Next Day, Evening

"Kaito-nii!" Len yells from the living room.

"Uh-huh?" With no warning, I'm pinned down onto the couch by the blonde.

"Len! What-"

"I haven't eaten bananas today! So I'm going to top!"

"What!?"

Sex Scene Part 2!

"Len, you're hurting me!"

"How!?"

"Because you're gripping too hard!"

"Oops, sorry."

"Ugh, you love it that much. That explains your banana addiction."

"Oh? And what about your ice cream addiction?"

"I-ugh, you got me."

"Mm hm. Okay, I'm putting it in!"

"Ow! What the fuck!?"

"Hey! Don't cuss at me!"

"I will fucking cuss at you!"

"No you won't! I bet it doesn't even hurt!"

"Yes it fucking does! It's too big!"

"Seriously, Kaito, how can trying on shoes actually hurt!?"

A/N: Yah, so that was my weak ending. Awesome, huh? I was too lazy to write another smex scene, so that's what you guys get. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
